A Neverending Cycle
by Alaskapigeon
Summary: When you die, your life flashes before your eyes. That's true. But when I dies, I also saw all my other lives, too. I've been given the gift of memory. Now, I have to learn the lessons I missed in my last life, and try to find the path to true happiness.
1. Why Do I Have A Tail?

They say that before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. What they don't tell you, is that you see your other lives too. The story I have to tell you, is crazy, unbelievable, and one hundred percent true. It starts with one simple, stupid decision, that set off a chain of events. Each action triggered the next, like a chain of dominoes, or that video of those Blockbuster clerks knocking over all the VHS tapes. I think I'm starting to ramble off. Let me start over from the beginning.

"Come on, I can totally drive you home," my inebriated best friend slurred.

"Give me your keys, Megan," I reached a hand out to grab her keys and missed, knocking over a vase instead.

"No way! We'll get in so much trouble. If my parents found out I was here, I'll be grounded forever, and I don't want to think about what your parents will do."

Yikes. Drunky was right. Normally, I was fairly responsible, but every now and then, I gave up my worries, and did something stupid. Right now, my biggest worries were that my parents would figure out I was at a college party. I was more hammered than Meagan, and I could barely walk,, let alone drive.

"Fine, Megan," I sighed.

"Thank God, you can be such a wimp sometimes," Megan complained as we stumbled outside, trying to find her car.

Megan wasn't usually a bitch, but when she was, she was a huge, raging-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Oops, I think I set off the car alarm."

After a few moments struggling with the keys, the horrid noise finally turned off. I fell into the passenger's seat, and closed my eyes, trying not to throw up as Meg started the car. Her old Ford Tauros roared to life, and my stomach lurched with every turn in the road. Suddenly, I had the feeling something wasn't right. I peeked my eyes open, just in time to see Meg about to crash into a telephone pole.

I screamed and tried to jerk the wheel, but it was too late. I didn't hear anything as we collided with the telephone pole. Everything seemed to slow down. I had enough time to look over at Meg and see her screaming. I had enough time to look at the speedometer and see we were going about 50 mph over the speed limit. I definitely had enough time to watch as our car wrapped around the pole like a stripper trying to get a tip. I felt my body jerk forwards and back, forwards and back, and heard a sickening crunch as my head collided with the windshield. Everything went black.

I felt myself pull away from my body, but I couldn't see it. The whole world had turned dark, then FLASH! I caught a glimpse of the ground far below me. FLASH! I saw a tiny bundle of warmth nestled by my side. FLASH! I saw a huge golden eye staring me down. I felt like someone was hitting me in the head with a hammer as a million camera bulbs flashed in my mind. Pictures that didn't make any sense were laid out in front of me. FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! The pictures came faster and faster. Now came sounds. Laughing, screaming, sobbing, the cries of wild Pokemon. I heard voices talking to me. Reminding me to pick up the oatmeal, look out for that Ursaring, a soft I Love You. Nothing made any sense. My brain felt like a fried egg.

Finally, the sensations slowed down, until I was completely in the dark, and the only sound was my heart beat. Bump, bump. Bump, bump. Bump, bump. It was calming, and I hugged myself like I was my own security blanket. Then I heard something else. I heard a voice.

"I think we're going to lose this one," a woman said, her voice full of anxiety, "I think we need to help it out."

"Are you sure? It could cause damage to the little one," this voice was masculine.

"Please save it," the voice of someone younger than the other too, "I wanted it to be my first Pokemon."

"Alright," someone sighed, "let's try to save it."

A crack appeared in the black sky. Light came pouring in, and I felt as if I was witnessing the birth of a new world. The crack grew bigger, and more light came in. I struggled to be closer to the light. I reached forward with my hand, and was surprised to feel a wall. I scratched at the wall and created a new crack. Weird. I tried it again, and made another crack, and another, and another. Soon, the sky was nothing but cracks. This new world had a thousand suns. A thousand suns floating over a sea of darkness. Suddenly, I heard a crunching noise, and the sky fell apart.

"Look at it!"

"How cute!"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

I felt something warm wrap around me, and flip me upside down. I cried out in protest.

"It's a girl," someone said, and I dropped to the ground.

Now something warm and damp rubbed against me, cleaning me off. I hadn't realized it, but I had been covered in goo. I looked around, but all I could see was bright sunlight. I shut my eyes, then slowly forced them open again. Within a few minutes, I could see the shadows of giants moving around me. Every once in a while, one would reach down and brush against me. It felt nice. The shadows grew a little brighter with each passing minute. Soon the giants had faces. One in particular stood out to me. It was a beautiful face, belonging to someone who looked like a statue of a god from ancient Greece or Rome. I tried to get closer to that face, but when I tried to take a step forward, I fell flat on my butt. I settled on wiggling closer.

"Look, she already likes me," the god cooed.

"What are you going to name her, sweetie?"

"Don't call me sweetie, Mom. I'm seventeen. Besides, I already picked out names. She's a girl, so I've named her Sadie."

"That's a great name. I'll bet she loves it."

The god reached down and stroked me lovingly.

"Hello, Sadie. Once your a little bigger, we're going on an adventure."

An adventure? Sounded like a lot of work. I yawned wide. I curled my tail around myself, and prepared to go to sleep. Wait a minute. My tail? My eyes flew open, and I looked down at myself in horror. Instead of skin, I had cream colored fur. Where my hands had been, I only had paws. I reached one of my paws behind my back and felt it. Yup, I had a tail. I pulled my paws back and felt my face. Whiskers, pointy ears, weird thing on my head. What was happening? I thought about it for a moment. Cream colored fur, paws, brown tail, whiskers, pointy ears, weird coin thing. There was only one explanation. Somehow, I was a Meowth!


	2. Memories Arriving

How had this happened? Suddenly, the god lifted me up again. I squirmed to get away, but went limp when he grabbed the scruff behind my neck.

"You already want to explore! You're going to be a great starter," the god told me, "You must be really hungry."

I felt something pushed into my mouth, and I started sucking. What was this? It was delicious! I must have more! What could this miracle drink be?

"Sadie looks like she's enjoying her milk," the woman's voice said.

Oh. How unexciting. Whatever, it still tasted good. Then, the worst thing possible happened. I ran out of milk. I cried loudly.

"Did you already drink all that?" the god asked me.

I burped loudly. Everyone laughed. Maybe, being a Pokemon isn't so bad, I thought as I fell asleep. This might just work out.

The next few weeks were spent mostly eating and sleeping. My eyesight and hearing got better, and I could feel myself becoming more intelligent. With more intelligence, came memories of my old lives. I would be quietly eating when suddenly, I was at Megan's house painting my nails at a sleepover. Or more disturbing, memories of me as other Pokemon. These memories were full of earth shaking battles. Memories of pain, and suffering, but also of other emotions. Pride. Trust. Love. For my tiny kitten brain, these thoughts and emotions were disturbing. However, as my brain doubled, then tripled in size, other thoughts began to haunt me. Why could I see all this stuff? Did all Pokemon remember there old lives? Or was it just me?

The answers would have to wait, because I was the only Pokemon in the house hold, and I wasn't going anywhere for another month. Will (my trainer/god) still had to finish up high school. He told everyone his parents had wanted him to stay home, but secretly, he wanted more time to study, to prepare, to find the perfect Pokemon. That Pokemon was me. You might think I might have been more disturbed about being a walking fur ball, but I had both human and Pokemon memories, and apparently, more Pokemon than human. I had plenty of memories of the bond between trainers and Pokemon, and even better, I was experiencing it first hand.

My Pokemon mind pushed away my human memories. Memories full of pain. Watching loved ones die, worrying about school and friends, getting dumped. Pokemon had similar memories, but they weren't as fresh. I found myself retreating into the Meowth brain when painful memories came up. It was easy, and fun. I chased my tail, chased yarn, chased Pidgey in the backyard, and slept. Still, I longed to get out on the road. I wasn't even sure what region I was in. I had always wanted to travel. As a human I had never gotten the chance, but as a Pokemon...

As the end of the month approached, I knew all my dreams would come true. I close my eyes and purred in contentment.


End file.
